


小婊子多弗朗明哥

by aosakitarou



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, 维唐 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 17:14:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18921481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aosakitarou/pseuds/aosakitarou
Summary: 多弗被三個陌生男人下藥後，維爾戈發現了他大概40代維爾戈x15歲多弗倒時差失眠的時候瞎寫的





	小婊子多弗朗明哥

#4  
三十/四十代夜店老闆維爾戈x放蕩純情十五歲小婊子多弗   
underage 媚药 spanking mob暗示

當金髮小男孩鶴立雞群地帶領兒童詩班獻唱讚美詩時，他是那個才華過人的唐吉柯德家小少爺，當他解開繡花荷葉領口的絳紅領扣、換上街頭男孩流行的兜帽衫和馬釘靴時，他是不可一世的「少主」，每星期六晚十一點半出現在同性戀夜店的霓虹舞池，任由年長的客人撫摸他蜜色肌膚，手指滑進肚臍的小凹陷。可沒有人能真正擁有多弗朗明哥。全部的他。變換著身分隨心所欲地遊走街頭，這男孩將成為怎樣魅惑人心的存在，就連他自己也不曉得，自然也不在乎。可當他趴在維爾戈張開的臂彎裡，和戀人磨蹭著唇角鼻尖時，他永遠是多弗。  
他們在夜店初遇，男孩被三個男人包圍夾在中間，他們身高差不了多少，若不是其中傳來略帶童聲的稚氣笑聲，維爾戈都分辨不出那青年人中混了個不該出現在這的雛兒。男孩看似有十七八歲，實際要更小，儘管細長的身體發育得很好，微有些隆起的胸肌使他看上去不會太單薄，但故意露出的腰部線條和平坦的小腹實在暴露了他的年齡，和那群公共泳池裡打水仗的小男孩沒有什麼差別，恐怕毛都沒有長齊吧。男孩淺黃油色的金髮與他蜜糖般的膚色相得益彰，震耳欲聾的音樂聲中，他熱烈地扭動身子，甩動頭髮，大開的白色兜帽衫滑下肩頭，讓霓虹燈染上螢光色。裡面那件黑色背心v字開口隨身體動作時而敞開，時而閉合，忽隱忽現的胸脯卻讓人移不開目光，那條銀色的吊墜項鍊更是畫龍點睛，在男孩棕色肌膚上滾動如汗水。他像是自娛自樂，又像是配合著身邊人的節奏，讓其他客人的手掌完全無法離開那包裹著翹臀的緊身褲。維爾戈琢磨著是誰放他進門的，或許也是這樣被他放蕩的姿態引誘了。  
三個人輪流撫上他的臉頰和他接吻，他似乎也不在意，逐漸深入口腔的濕吻把男孩弄得有些缺氧，昏頭轉向地讓年長的客人奪取主導權，在他摟著其中一人與他深吻時，另一名客人從男孩背後揉按他的胸部，從背心外面捏他的乳頭，男孩愉悅地嗚咽出聲，交換著角度與男人接吻。第三名客人是最年長的，他伸手去揉男孩兩腿之間，驚得男孩渾身猛得顫抖。在那雙大手有節奏的按揉下，年輕的男孩很快站不住了，兩腿一軟趴在前面人的身上。  
你想再爽一點嗎？嗯？小色鬼。  
想……給我口唄……  
噓，今天給你準備了不一樣的，閉上眼睛……  
男孩聽話地閉上眼睛，張開嘴，等著青年人吻自己的唇，吮吸自己濕漉漉的小舌頭。可那人先是拿了一小片粉紅色的，硬糖似的什麼圓形小藥片放在自己的舌尖，才去吻趴在自己身上的男孩。他們瘋了嗎，竟然想對一個乳臭未乾的臭小鬼下藥！儘管維爾戈扯開了盡情交換唾液的兩人，藥片卻不見了蹤影。  
「嗯～你幹什麼啊！」  
小男孩真是個忘恩負義的小王八蛋，竟然還一臉不悅地埋怨他推開的太粗暴。  
「準備走了，多弗。」另外三人對維爾戈的臉似乎沒有印象，掃了他幾眼，也沒把他當回事。喂藥片的男人向礙事者不懷好意地笑了笑，帶唇釘的嘴唇間露出金牙，一腳踩在他的皮鞋上。  
「哥們，你最好滾一邊去，免得你那英俊的鼻梁斷了。」  
可今晚你們三位就要躺在可燃垃圾堆裡度過了。維爾戈也禮貌地勾起嘴角，在對方動手之前一拳打上他的下巴，之後每一下都精準地捶在臉上，眼看著打唇釘的男人立刻被打得眼冒金星，另外兩人只想倉皇逃竄，維爾戈衝門口的看門人揮揮手，人群裡迅速鑽出來三個打手把人拖了出去，從後門帶走了。  
眼看大事不妙，有常識的一般人早就開溜，金髮男孩卻在維爾戈揍人的時候鼓掌大笑，一邊吹口哨一邊隨意地給自己的男伴喊加油，看著他鼻青臉腫地昏倒在髒兮兮的地板上，他還露骨地嘖了一聲，彷彿一個傲慢無情的公主在鬥獸場質問人為何這麼脆弱。現在事情不再好玩，他便像條鰻魚似的滑進人群，手腕馬上被維爾戈抓住，狠狠拉了回來。  
「你不會也想把我打一頓吧？」他眨眨眼，滑下鼻梁的墨鏡下，淺藍色的眼睛瞪大了寫滿無辜，但這都是他玩弄人心的小把戲，「好吧，我告訴你他們是哪兒來的，他們在哪工作，你把手鬆開。」  
「把藥吐出來。」  
「什麼藥？」男孩驚訝地反問，「啊……你是說那個糖？我早就咽下去了。」  
「……小鬼，你叫什麼？」  
「叫我多弗就好啦，小鬼是什麼意思！你到底是幹什麼的啊！管得還真多！」多弗沖他比了個中指，俏皮地吐出舌頭，「知不知道這裡是尋歡的地方，滾開啦，大叔。」  
「我是這裡的店長，我讓誰滾誰就得滾。」他一半是無奈一半強忍著憤怒，拉起男孩兜帽衫的拉鏈，然後拎著帽子把他提了起來，「還有，你要叫我維爾戈先生。不怕死的小鬼。」

店舖的三層是維爾戈的房間。他拎著好像被揪住耳朵的兔子似的不斷蹬腿掙扎的多弗爬上台階，把男孩摔在地板上。  
「好痛！喂，你、你其實想借店長之名強姦我吧？變態大叔！」  
「我必須要確認你剛才吃的藥。」維爾戈轉動發酸的手腕，質問眼前的男孩，「多弗，我有一個重要的問題，實話告訴我，你幾歲了？」這當然不是唯一的問題，他心裡早就炸開了鍋：為什麼這麼晚了還待在這裡？剛才的男人是你在哪裡認識的？他們之前喂你吃過藥嗎？可一次性聞太多對方可能更不會回答了。  
「我……跟你有什麼關係！」多弗還是不樂意地抵抗著，在地上盤腿而坐，抱起雙臂，也不知道從哪裡來的自信張口就撒謊道，「我看上去有21了吧！」  
「你看上去頂多也就17歲，我告訴你，如果你在這個年紀就讓陌生男人隨便摸你這裡，」維爾戈說著在男孩面前蹲下，好像教導年幼的孩子似的慢慢說道。他一手揉上男孩褲檔處的突起，多弗立刻想要向後退，同時暴露出更多危險的位置，讓維爾戈的手指接機滑下臀縫間的那個隱蔽場所，「將來你可要吃不了兜著走啊。知道剛才那個人給你喂的什麼藥片嗎？知道他們之後想把你一個毛都沒長齊的小孩怎麼樣嗎？」  
「……所以說關你什麼事啊……我、就吃出了甜甜的味道啊！再說我不怕他們，我又不是不會打架……」多弗拼命後退，踢了維爾戈迫近的身體一腳，卻被成年人捉住高邦馬釘靴包裹的腳腕，好像被翻過身肚子朝上的兔子只會胡亂掙扎。  
「多弗小朋友，你知道有種東西叫糖衣嗎？」  
「……所以呢？你倒是說說，我會怎樣？」男孩仍舊沒放下自尊，但維爾戈聽得出他是有點緊張兮兮地小聲問到。  
「首先你會心跳加速，呼吸急促，開始出汗，然後渾身無力卻發瘋了似的想被人操，他們就算把你綁在椅子上不管你，你也能一個人摩擦椅背射到尿出來。」夜店老闆故意擺出冷漠的架勢，輕描淡寫地恐嚇著男孩，「當然我猜他們是要輪流上你……別提打架了，你連叫都叫不出來，就被操昏在床上嘍。」  
「那，那我現在，要回家！」  
「這就怕了？我還沒說重點呢。」維爾戈滿意地欣賞著男孩略帶顫抖的聲音和額頭逐漸冒出的汗水，施虐心促使他笑了，「這藥之所以可怕，是因為它的藥效毀滅性的持久，雖然有個體差異，也得有六到八個小時。你自己想想吧，這還能見人嗎？」  
「一旦體驗過這種瘋狂的性愛，或者叫折磨，人這輩子都不能再正常做愛了吧。」說完兩手一攤，做出一副事不關己的樣子，小男孩眼裡已經有了恐懼之色，尤其是隨著維爾戈所說的初期症狀發生，他試圖隱瞞自己呼吸變得急促，半張著嘴低下頭去，收回剛才踢出去的腿，縮在牆角離維爾戈遠遠的。  
「你、你想要什麼？果然你的目的……哈……也和剛才的人沒有什麼、區別嘛！」  
「是唷，如果你態度更好的話，我可以考慮幫你一把。」  
「哼！」驕傲的男孩忽然脫掉自己的上衣，撩起背心一角，挺起小胸壞笑著，「這麼想做就來呀，我還挺喜歡別人摸我的。」  
維爾戈心中暗暗嘆氣，看來這點恐懼根本無法起到教育的目的，他坐到沙發上，拍了拍自己的膝蓋。  
「脫了褲子到這裡來。」  
對求歡十分坦誠到了天真地步的小男孩屁顛屁顛地跑到維爾戈面前，笑嘻嘻地解開皮帶，他牽起維爾戈的兩手，讓他扶在腰側給自己脫掉褲子，維爾戈這才注意到覆蓋在自己手背的手掌比自己小多少，男孩大腿根部還挺白淨的，夏天的陽光留下健康的曬痕，卻偏偏留下一個色情的區域是連太陽都不忍心傷害的。他正想跨坐在維爾戈身上，雙手忽然被拽住，像條魚似的橫躺在維爾戈的大腿上，還是屁股撅起來的體態。  
「你怎麼就不能輕一點！死大叔！」  
「啪！」  
他話音還未落，左臀瓣忽然一陣熱辣辣，被打了的疼痛感繼而傳來。原來剛才是自己被打屁股的聲音。  
「呀啊！」  
自己也同時發出了丟臉的叫聲。  
「幹什麼……！」  
「都說了要叫我維爾戈先生了吧？」  
緊接著又是一記巴掌，打在右邊。多弗扭動身體想要掙脫男人的箝制，可藥效上來的太猛烈，他剛才微微勃起的性器在蹭到維爾戈的大腿後愉快地抬起了頭，完全無視主人心中的羞恥和恐懼。  
「嗚、！就、就連我爸都沒有打過我……」  
「難怪你這麼不懂禮貌呢，我這是為你的好，還不認錯。」  
左右兩邊各一下，力氣大得多弗覺得自己渾身的肉都隨之一抖，本以為會疼得慌，但實際上還能忍受。更難以置信的是，男人斥責自己的冷漠腔調給他一種怪怪的快感，小腹隱隱發熱，他不安地小幅度磨蹭著男人健壯的大腿，試圖隱瞞自己變態的性慾。  
「哼，你這力度有什麼了不起的，一點都不痛！」  
「你不懂，這和鞭刑一樣，越往後越痛，你這白嫩嫩的小屁股，最後還會打出血呢。」  
接著就是一陣處刑，連著被打了十幾下，每次手掌和上次擊打過的地方重合時，加倍的劇痛傳來，令他不由得慘叫出聲，有時對方還會壞心眼地停下幾秒，讓那種毒辣的痛在神經發酵，男孩一旦亂動，那架在脖子上的另一隻手就會開始用力，再加上藥效造成的無力感，多弗已經對自己糟糕的處境有了一個完整的認知。再這麼被打下去，或許真的會出血！那樣做愛屁股會變得更痛……想到這裡，多弗咬咬牙，終於屈服了。  
「嗚啊！維爾戈、維爾戈先生……！先生……嗚嗚、啊！你再打！我都、啊！都叫你了！」  
「下一個問題。」在甩過最後一巴掌後，維爾戈停了下來，男孩小聲的啜泣和他睫毛上顫動的淚珠都令他奇妙地心動，他繼續扮演威嚴的店長，實際上早就想嚐嚐男孩小穴的味道了。「用你剛才學到的禮儀告訴我，你到底幾歲了？」  
「嗚……嗚……我，我十七歲啦，最近剛過的生日、啊啊！！維爾戈先生！」  
因為被狠狠打了一下，他立刻又補上了。可是維爾戈還沒有滿意，他一手伸進男孩已經沒力氣合攏的雙腿間，摩擦著他的陰囊，忽然的刺激和快感使習慣了疼痛的多弗精神一振，屁股彈了一下。  
「你還沒有說實話吧？」  
「嗚、嗚嗚、我就是十七歲嘛！你、你不要再……呀啊啊啊！！」  
那隻手在陰囊上微微用力，男孩又大叫了起來。  
「我知道了、維爾戈先生、我、我十五歲……嗚嗚……不要……」  
「開玩笑吧……」  
十五歲。維爾戈頭疼，下面的陽具也漲得疼。他豈不是個連化學方程式都沒學過的小屁孩嗎？和他做愛幾乎是犯法的吧？可他印滿紅手印的屁股，從剛才一直頂著自己的小勃起，還有臀縫間開始收縮的小淫穴，都在誘惑著他。老天，他怎麼可能放過這孩子。這也是教育的一部分。  
他繼續揉弄男孩的陰囊，那裡已經鼓鼓漲漲，男孩下意識抬起腰，前後擺動身體渴望更多觸摸。  
「哈、啊……嗚……嗯嗯、我、感覺開始了、那個……再多摸摸我……維爾戈先生……」  
「多弗，你怎麼這麼晚不回家？」  
「因為、我爸媽很煩、我就，哈，啊啊，再多摸摸前面、嗚……」  
「你不許再讓人隨便喂你藥了，明白了嗎？」  
男孩拼命擺動腰部，張開腿，屁股一上一下在維爾戈大腿上蹭著，維爾戈還是只揉他的精囊，他的目的不是要男孩射出來，而是拷問，如果可以，他想去拿幾個控制射精的扣環扣在男孩不安分的陰莖上，讓他學會忍耐和自制，而不是隨便被揉幾下蛋蛋就嚶嚶叫著流口水，下面那東西淌下的汁水早就弄髒了他的西裝褲，沒多打他幾下就算仁慈了。想要射精的快感使男孩輕易答應一切條件，他渴望更多撫摸，而自己的手被迫扶在沙發扶手上，就像個投降的逃犯任人宰割。只有維爾戈熟練老道的愛撫調戲他的敏感之處，卻一直故意不允許男孩達到高潮點。  
「嗯、明白了……維爾戈先生……所以快點、我受不了了、先生……」他不在乎口水流到下巴上，含糊不清地懇求。  
「越麽快就學乖了？還是說你對其他客人也是這樣，以高傲的外表誘惑人，在床上就換一副娼妓的嘴臉嗎？」維爾戈反問，心中燃起妒火，「真難以置信，到底誰把你養成這樣的……」  
他按住男孩火熱的龜頭，用手指去擠他的尿眼，在龜頭下方的凹陷裡摩擦了幾下，男孩叫的聲音更大了。  
「啊啊！！舒服、好、好舒服、要……要射了嗚嗚、！」  
果然，沒有幾下多弗就拼命晃動腰肢射在維爾戈掌心，弄得他袖口都沾上了精液。高潮剛結束的金髮男孩喘息著艱難地爬下膝頭，摀著他被打得一片紅一片白的屁股，再次與維爾戈拉開距離，後者正用手帕擦乾淨掌心的精液，沒理會男孩無用的掙扎。  
「……好了、我要、我要回家了。」  
他正這麼嘟囔著去拿褲子，正在彎下腰的時候屁股縫間一涼，維爾戈緊緊把著他的腰，愣是把腿腳還不穩當的男孩按倒在毛絨地毯上，扒開他紅彤彤的臀瓣，那幼小的穴口正在那裡恭候多時了。維爾戈用指甲去戳他的會陰和穴口的褶皺，他的手指顯得那麼粗，男孩又身子顫抖了一下。  
「不要、嗚嗚、啊、」  
「誰允許你回家了……剛在我的腿上一陣浪叫，自己滿足了就想走？！」  
不知道是什麼透明的液體從男孩的小穴裡滋溜滋溜流了出來，和維爾戈的潤滑油一起讓又緊又小的洞變得濕漉漉，他的身體很樂於交配，雖然裡面軟下來的速度比不上那些熟練的男妓，但這自出水的功夫可不是一兩天教出來的，何況未成年男孩的腸子緊得讓人浮想聯翩，嫩紅的穴肉和他粉紅的屁股很是般配，維爾戈掏出自己粗大的陰莖，龜頭頂在還沒有完全張開的穴口，擠壓感令身下半跪著的男孩大叫出聲。  
「我討厭被、被插！好疼的、討厭、嗚啊啊啊！」那個地方被強力掰開，體內暴露在空氣中，很快一根又粗又硬的棍子毫不留情地捅了進來，「好大嘛、好硬、嗚嗚……不要全都進來、混帳大叔、哇啊、……」  
多弗果然還只是個孩子，身子吃不消，可他同樣是個中了藥的發瘋的婊子，即便嘴上喊著辱罵的話語，貪婪的穴口擴張到極限容下了維爾戈無情的侵犯，小腸子緊緊包裹著男人的性器，漲大的前列腺令他前面流出更多液體，搖晃著腰催促維爾戈進一步摩擦、狠狠撞進自己的身體。  
維爾戈使男孩扭過頭來與自己接吻，對方沒有什麼力氣半張著嘴就允許他進去了。  
「嗚嗯、」  
「呼……呼……嗯、再來一次……」  
保持著半插入的狀態，維爾戈抱著腿上的男孩用舌頭舔過他口腔每一寸，厚大的舌頭纏上男孩的小舌頭，而這小舌頭靈巧地回吻著，和維爾戈的舌頭互相摩擦，令他明白了為何那些客人如此沈迷與這小男孩深吻。  
「啊、昂……好深啊啊……嗚……」  
「全都進入了喔，小寶貝。」  
「哈、啊、……漲得難受、啊！」  
維爾戈開始上下頂腰，多弗立刻悲鳴出聲，臉上的淚水寫滿痛苦。維爾戈牽起男孩的手要他去摸自己隨著抽插被操出來的穴肉，剛摸到那裡男孩就拼命地掙扎。  
「啊、嗚啊啊啊！！」  
不知道有什麼好叫的，這孩子真的很吵，他的聲音已經嘶啞了，卻奇妙地更加淫蕩，男孩軟軟的汗毛上覆蓋著一層汗水，蜜色肌膚下的血管顯得那麼清晰，那些常被愛撫的地方卻紅得出血一般，輕咬過的耳尖，吸過的嘴唇，被揉得發痛的乳頭，因為射精後立刻的摩擦變得過度敏感的龜頭，都充滿男孩溫暖的血色。而正津津有味含著維爾戈大屌的那個小穴，不光水潤潤的泛著光澤，粉嘟嘟的穴肉還纏著他不肯鬆口。  
不一會多弗被擼加被捅得又高潮了，腸子纏得那麼緊，嘴巴和腿卻都合不攏，維爾戈把他翻到正面朝上，架起男孩細長的雙腿再次捅進男孩已經逐漸麻木的後庭。在此之間多弗已經開始語無倫次，大概是藥把他的腦子搞壞了，他一會兒哭哭啼啼地求他繼續操自己，一會兒暴怒似的對著空氣咒罵，然後又神經質地念著「父親、求你原諒我」，兩隻眼睛瞪得渾圓，急促的喘息讓他每句話都說得那麼費勁。為了堵住男孩的嘴，維爾戈把一根假陽具，不太長的那種，塞進男孩嘴裡不許他吐出來，可或許是用力過度直接捅進喉嚨裡，那大龜頭頂得男孩一下子翻白眼了，過了一會才重新對維爾戈的操弄有反應。可悲的是他的小陰莖遠不如維爾戈黑紅的粗玩意兒堅挺，很快射出的只剩稀薄的精液，可維爾戈還是繼續幫他摩擦那個地方，直到身下的男孩疼得上氣不接下氣得抽搐身子。多弗受不了這種身體不受控制的痛，尿道好像針扎似的神經痛，酸軟的感覺在泌尿器深處，根本無法緩解。他想大聲哭喊都沒有力氣，那根假陽具沾滿自己的口水，他任憑眼淚和口水乾在臉頰上，為努力保持意識就耗盡了所有精力，畢竟保持清醒讓他感覺自己還有些許得體的自尊，或者是佔上風的錯覺。  
「你以為這件事會簡單結束？只要你可愛所有人都會愛你？」維爾戈樂此不疲地刺激著他，「這還只是我一個人，小多佛，你想想要是那三個人輪流享受你後面的小嘴……他們可沒我這麼溫柔。」  
「啊、⋯⋯嗚嗚⋯⋯我要、死了⋯⋯」  
「你沒事的，才過去不到一個小時，你還有六七個小時的藥效等著享受呢⋯⋯」他隨口說到，實際上這個總是一絲不苟的店長也忘了時間，大汗淋漓地發洩性慾。  
「嗚、⋯⋯噗、嘔⋯⋯」男孩乾嘔起來，他早就叼不住任何東西，維爾戈憐惜地揉揉他金黃的頭髮。  
「你還真是個可愛的小男孩，嘔吐的樣子都這麼可愛。」說著強迫男孩舔乾淨自己陰莖上沾著的精液、男孩的腸液和潤滑油。多弗剛吐過卻又舔得乾乾淨淨，他的舌技讓維爾戈還算滿意，但說不上舒心。  
後來多弗或許是尿了一泡在維爾戈家的地毯上，也有可能是潮吹，小可憐終於耐不住折磨，徹底放手了意識。他的小陰莖都快被玩壞掉了，又腫又紅軟在滿是手印的兩腿間，肛門也被幹出了一點不該有的腸子，閉不上的穴口中夾著維爾戈給他含過的那根自慰棒。可這都不影響維爾戈認為他是個漂亮的小金絲雀，驕傲，刻薄，帶著瘋狂，惹人憐愛。他雖然喜歡這無恥如妓女的男孩，卻不能將他分享給更多人，從今以後，這將是一段exclusive relationship。


End file.
